


Ring Ring

by yearbookcrush



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Art, Comfort, Frida Kahlo - Freeform, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mentions of Child Loss, Mentions of Death, Shukita - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yearbookcrush/pseuds/yearbookcrush
Summary: Yusuke calls Akira at two in the morning, but why?Because art. That's why.





	Ring Ring

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry about being so late on chapter 2 of Platinum, but I've been going through personal issues, along with a lengthy application for art school (I was accepted for writing, so expect me to be posting a lot more on here in the fall.) and moving, so I've only had time for one-shots and occasionally adding ~300 words to the chapter 2 WIP. (And because of this, this fic is only mildly edited and un-beta'd.)
> 
> By the by, this is the painting Yusuke is crying about >> http://www.fridakahlo.org/henry-ford-hospital.jsp

Morgana had forced Akira to go to bed early with much protest from the fluffy-haired boy as usual. Sometimes Akira wondered how he allowed a talking cat who was around a seventh the size of himself to boss him around, but Morgana had his ways.

 

It was 2 am now. Akira had been trying to sleep, but had little success because of Morgana stomping up and down his bed, while _meowing at the top of his lungs_ for some ungodly reason. Wasn't this the same cat-demon- _thing_ that had forced him to go to bed six hours ago because Akira “seemed tired”?

 

Akira's train of thought came to a halt when his cell phone rang.

 

“Go back to sleep!” Morgana hissed as Akira fumbled around, attempting to put his glasses on in the darkness.

 

“Just let me answer the phone...” Akira groaned in response, reading the Caller ID on his screen.

 

...Yusuke? Why was Yusuke calling in the middle of the night? While he did have the most turbulent sleep schedule of any of Akira's friends, Yusuke had never called or texted Akira in the middle of the night. Akira tapped the “Accept Call” button and held the phone up to his ear.

 

“I...I...” Yusuke choked out on the other end, clearly distressed.

 

“Hey, hey, shh, what's wrong?” Akira replied, concerned. He hadn't heard Yusuke this distressed since the Madarame case, what could possibly be going on?

 

“I was...I was looking at the works of some of my favorite artists online in an attempt to get inspiration...” Yusuke sniffled. “...And I came across a scan of _Henry Ford Hospital_.”

 

It took Akira a few seconds to realize what exactly his boyfriend meant by that. Oh...OH. **That** _Henry Ford Hospital_.

 

“It's okay sweetie, shhh, Frida's passed, so she's with her baby now.” Akira said, attempting to help ease Yusuke's mind.

 

“I-I know, but...I can't help myself from being effected by the raw emotion put into the piece, and that I have the privilege of being able to view something so personal...” Yusuke said, still sniffling.

 

Akira wasn't used to being in a relationship with someone who, one, had a sleep schedule as chaotic as Yusuke's, and two, was this passionate about art. Something like this would be absolutely _bizarre_ for anyone else, but it was perfectly in line with Yusuke's personality. It would actually be odd for Yusuke to not call him at two in the morning crying about a piece that deeply moved him. To be honest, Akira would think it was very sweet and empathetic if it wasn't for the not-cat stomping up and down his bedroom, yelling.

 

Akira stayed on the line until Yusuke felt he was emotionally stable enough to keep painting.

 

“Thank you for listening to me. I know it can be tiring to hear me ramble on and on about something you know hardly anything about.” Yusuke said.

 

“Hey, I'm glad to hear you talk about something you're passionate about.” Akira replied. “I love you, goodnight.”

 

“I love you too. Rest well.” Yusuke said, hanging up.

 

As Akira put his phone down, Morgana jumped up on the bed. So that's where he had been, Akira hadn't seen him for about 5 minutes now…and Morgana definitely didn't have a steak knife in his mouth before.

 

“Now then…” Morgana said, muffled from the knife handle between his teeth. “You must be tired. You should go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Persona 5 is my lifeblood right now and so is Shukita. I would die for these children. 
> 
> Also I love Yusuke because I finally have a use for my extensive visual art history knowledge despite being a writer.


End file.
